


Valentine's Day

by BBCGirl657



Series: Derek and Mia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Mia and Derek celebrate Valentines Day in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Derek sat down on the couch next to his pregnant wife and mate. “Happy Valentine’s Day”, he said. 

“You better have not gotten me anything”, Mia said. 

“I didn’t get anything for you. I got something for our little one”, he said. 

“Oh really?” she asked him. 

He took out a small box and handed it to her. 

She opened it and found a small collection of small little wooden wolves. 

“One for each of us”, Derek explained. 

Each of the boys was represented, including Stiles. 

Derek didn’t want to admit it, but the annoying human boy had grown on him. 

There was even a pregnant she-wolf and baby wolf. 

The biggest wolf obvious represented Derek himself. 

“I carved them myself”, Derek told her. 

“They’re perfect”, Mia said kissing Derek, “Did you seriously not get me anything?” 

Derek smirked and took out another box. 

In it sat a necklace. 

It was of the crescent moon covered in diamonds. 

He placed it around her neck. 

“I love you”, she said softly. 

“I love you too”, Derek said, “The guys also each got you something”. 

Since Mia came around, she was dubbed the pack mother, taking the title from Isaac’s girlfriend Clara.

 

In terms of the baby, Isaac was the one most excited. He was excited to have a brother again. 

Even if it was a little brother. 

Since Isaac didn’t have anyone, Derek and Mia treated him as family. 

Scott and Stiles were excited to teach him how to play lacrosse when he got older.

Whenever Isaac wasn’t with Clara or the guys, he was over at the house helping Mia prepare for the baby. He would build furniture or help her out around the house. 

Mia remembered the first time Isaac touched her stomach. 

He had smiled and laughed when the baby kicked his hand.

 

The boys all came through the door that afternoon at 4. 

“Hello mama to be”, Stiles said. 

In minutes, the dining room table was covered in presents. 

“I told them not to”, Derek said. 

She simply smiled and kissed her mate. 

Isaac had gotten her a little stuffed wolf for the baby with a blue scarf around its neck. 

The other boys were less creative and got her assortments of chocolates and flowers, but she loved them anyway.


End file.
